


oso throu daun ogeda

by braincells



Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leksa in action</p>
            </blockquote>





	oso throu daun ogeda

We fight together...  
If you like this art style, please get in touch if you are a writer. I might be interested in illustrating one of your stories.  
This is my artwork and if you choose to share it, please credit. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/29190235061/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
